cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Alveon
Through steel and fire we will forge a new kind of asari. Asari that are not afraid to take action, asari that will not turn to lesser species in times of need. May our blood return strength to our kind. - Matriarch Alvea at the founding ceremony of Alveon. Overview Located in the Largo System in the Red Rift, Alveon is a volcanically active world with frequent tectonic shifts due to its two comparatively large moons that keep the planet in a state of turmoil. Yet a group of asari, the "Maidens of Alvea" - led by the matriarch of the same name - settled on the planet following initial surveys after the relay was opened. Geographically, the planet has 7 major continents and several smaller islands. The surface of the planet is 65% covered in water. The sea is rich and diverse in life thanks to many hot vents on the ocean floor. The continents feature massive mountain ridges, a concentration of SO² in the upper atmosphere leads to a cool climate, the pole caps extend down to ~50°N/S. The planet and its moons provide rich Element Zero and rare earth deposists allowing for a heavy industry to flourish; the oceans are a major food scource. History The colony at founding, 5 years after the relay was opened, consisted of Alvea and her followers. Alvea and her followers advocated the view that the asari have become complacent and should pursue a more aggressive approach. Alvea pushed for a more coherent asari military and argued for conscription among the Republics. While the other matriarchs acknowledged (with the geth uprising fresh in their minds) that there might be a need for more security, Alvea failed to accomplish a shift in the asari society. Rather than admitting defeat, Alvea gathered her followers and set out to prove the other matriarchs wrong by example and set course for Alveon where she was free to build her vision of the asari race. Mining the moons provided a head start for the today ubiquitous heavy industry; in the mountain ridge monastries were built for education and training, where Alvea and her best instructors prototyped new martial arts and layed the philosophical ground work for the Alveon society. Alvea's influence helped to establish an infrastructre in a short time and heavy industry began. Over time the cities expanded; many maidens settled at the coasts with their bondmates leading to an influx in aliens and the formation of alien enclaves. Also, asari from other Republics or the Terminus Systems settled on Alveon too. This led to an increase in population over several decades and enabled the Alveon Republic to expand its workforce and gain access to new ideas and talent. ~100 years ago the Alveon University was founded to capitalize on this influx and it soon become a recognized if small institution in the Terminus. Society A visitor to Alveon commented that these asari were indeed different, having an inherent aggression in everything they do. For starters, an asari without a weapons is considered naked. While this doesn't translate into every asari carrying firearms and heavy armor, an ornamental dagger is considered the bare minimum; most will settle for a normal combat knife and only the most faithful don armor and Songblades at all times. Politically, Alveon is organized similarly to other asari republics although Alvea (now in her 1000s) is still a strong influence. Unlike other Republics, however, Alveon maintains a conscription based military and great part of Alveon's economy is based around maintaining and expanding it. The manufacturing of arms and armor became an art of its own. With every enlisted soldier having a potential career lasting hundreds of years, each is a large and not easily replaceable investment. Thus, a suit of Alveon-made armour is considered the equivalent of a custom-tailored business suit among mercenaries and this is just the ones made with methods of mass production intended for export and the rank-and-file. The civilian life is mostly centered around the three coastal cities with space ports, and most of the industry is settled on the moons close to the E0 mines, leaving most of Alveon's landscapes untouched. The city life is mostly cosmopolitan in nature with universities and alien enclaves that serve as the upper economic class. Many owners of the moon-based factories have their homes and business fronts there, and asari who have completed their time with the military and didn't travel to a different planet will usually start a civilian life here. The monasteries on the other hand have the dual purpose of training grounds for the Alveon military and spiritual centers for the matriarchs who further expand and develop Alvea's teachings. The huntresses that train here provide the officer cadre for the Alveon military and since Alveon joined the NHA, these have been grudgingly opened for alien applicants (though only very few have successfully completed the training provided). The spiritual side is explored in ceremonial combat, the study of Alvea's and similar-minded asari's writings and the fine arts. Several cluster-wide acclaimed pieces of art and music were conceived here as well as a new brand of biotic-supported hand-to-hand combat style. The life in the monasteries is ascetic in nature so only the most devout faction of Alvea's disciples live here. Economy Most industry is based around the exploitation of the second largest E0 deposits within the cluster, with some heavy industry being a close second. While the Element Zero deposits are largely exploited by Alvea's official and unofficial holdings, other branches are mostly held by third-party enterprises. Aside from military goods, exports include construction material and alloys, ships up to the freighter size, element zero devices and fish. As said above, plenty of the revenue is invested into Alveon's military. In times of peace military squads and companies are rented out to anyone willing to pay, the former as bodyguards, the latter as special forces for hire. Military Alvea's doctrine took a page from the Turian Hierarchy book and weaved it into the traditional asari aspect of individual initiative and mobility. Alveon's military is a comparatively conventional yet elite force of soldiers. As a concession to the higher numbers required, only the officers qualify as huntresses in the traditional sense, while the enlisted asari receive a shorter training. Still, every asari is a competent biotic. Heavy armored infantry is the backbone of Alveon's forces. Armored and mechnized units are used in supporting roles. In general, Alveon's military foregoes subterfuge for shock value with an emphasis on the individual to wreck havoc among the enemy's lines. Heavy armour ensures survival in absence of subtlety. While not the largest, the Alveon military was considered the strongest military force in the Red Rift prior to the foundation of the NHA. Trivia Temisla Felmos is a musician from Alveon whose works are famous in the Red Rift but little-known outside of it. The philosophies of Alvea are similar to those of the later Thessian Advancement Front, which was formed in response to the mismanagement of asari forces during the Reaper War. Category:Locations Category:Nations Category:Asari Category:Terminus